


You Done Made Me Love It Too

by vintagevinyl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alberto has a bigger part than Zayn, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cisgender, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grinding, Happy Ending, It says daddy but it's actually Mama, Oral Sex, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl!Harry, cisgirl!Louis, the others are hardly in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevinyl/pseuds/vintagevinyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Girl Direction story featuring Sugar Mama Louis Tomlinson (aged 29) and Harry Styles (aged 19).<br/>Or, the one where Louis buys Harry cute things, and they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Done Made Me Love It Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this! What a great prompt for my first exchange!  
> Title is from Sugar Mama Blues by multiple artists.  
> On tumblr as tomlinshires!

 

 **10:30pm**  
Louis William Tomlinson was in her prime. The multi-million dollar singer-songwriter was dancing to the beat of a catchy synth tune on the edge of a dance floor in a small college town picked out by Zayn, grinding her hips back into thin air. Her little black dress did not leave her body up to the imagination—rather it accentuated her ass and kept her small, round breasts covered, just the way she liked it. The beat was hypnotic, coursing through her veins and overriding her heartbeat as she unwittingly edged her way further into the dance floor, despite having just arrived at the club.

  
The dance club was dimly lit, with a marble bar on the wall closest to the door. Splitting the bar in half was a short divider that ran the length of the building, loosely cordoning off one area for dancing and another area of booths and tables for its more tired patrons. The floor was sparkling, hints of shattered glass in the tile reflected the strobing lights above the dancer’s heads. The walls were velvety and dark, absorbing sound and chatter, letting pure music fly through the air, permeating every part of the building and every one of its customers. Onlookers leant on the divider, trying to catch a glimpse of a friend drunkenly dancing, whooping and hollering at those grinding, and sipping their drinks against the smooth brick wall. The rhythm of the crowd was barely affected by those weaving in and out of the crowd.

  
One of those people was Zayn Malik. The thin, tall, dark skinned girl skillfully maneuvered through the dancers, aiming for Louis. As the music turned to something more electronic, Zayn met her at her side, linking arms together and dancing in a creepy synchronization achieved only after years of working and dancing together. Zayn’s purple-clad body stood in stark contrast to Louis’ black dress, but together the two girls matched. Their colors seemed to compliment the other as they grew closer and closer together, grinding up against each other and swerving their hips to the beat. Zayn pushed her chest on Louis’ covering her small chest with her own slightly larger one.

  
“Lou, have you got anything to drink yet?” Zayn whisper-shouted into her ears, matching her voice to the rhythm of the song. Louis shook her head in response, causing Zayn to drag her back off of the floor and to the bar.

  
“Vodka, now.” Zayn glanced back at the bartender who was hovering nearby, hoping for an order and a tip. “Can we get… four shots of vodka and a glass of cherry coke?” Zayn asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the bartender.

  
“Yes, ma’am!” He replied enthusiastically, before reaching behind him and flipping a bottle. Louis rolled her eyes at their theatrics, but she couldn’t deny that Zayn knew how to get it. Besides, this bartender looked new; he hasn’t yet figured out how Zayn works to get what she wants, and fast.

Together, they downed the shots and split the glass, a long time habit for their first drink in a club. They shared the straws in the coke glass, messily dripping the substance on their lips before licking it off, laughing. The bartender stared, mesmerized, not even noticing the small mess they were making on his counter.

  
“Now can we dance, Zayny, please?” Louis turned the tables and batted her own eyelashes at Zayn. She looked up at the taller girl with big eyes pouted her thin lips.

  
“You haven’t called me Zayny since we were 22 Louis, are you sure you haven’t had anything to drink other than that?” Zayn laughed fondly at the nickname. Besides, Louis had called her that yesterday.

  
“I’m feeling twenty two-oo,” the 29 year old sang, pushing Zayn back to the floor, not stumbling once on her heels.

  
**

  
**10:46pm**  
**From Niall, to Harry: happy Saturday it’s club time! Im omw 2 ur place, so get dressed cus I don want t see your tits. Be ther in 5 w Liam! Xoxo**

  
Harry groaned and flopped backwards onto her bed, abandoning her phone on her bedside table. She was already so comfortable in her flannel pants and t shirt, it would seem a crime to get off the mattress now. Besides, her laptop needed her to stay. The Macbook can’t watch My Mad Fat Diary on its own! She rolled over and paused the program, letting silence wash over her as she weighed her options. She didn’t think she could rope Niall and Liam into lounging about with her, especially if they were dressed to the nines to go out for the night.

  
Niall was the opposite of a homebody; she loved to stay out, and if she could drag Harry with her she was all the happier. Niall lived and loved to drink, and she was damn good at it too. Harry was always impressed at her ability to down almost any shot without feeling it too badly in the morning. That is, if Niall could stay away from the Fireball, her only weakness and mortal enemy. The cinnamon concoction could knock her out and leave her with a red-hot hangover the next day. As far as candy flavored alcohol went, Harry preferred UV Blue, a vodka branch off that tasted of Jolly Ranchers. If Niall and Liam succeeded in taking her out tonight, she would surely be drinking some of that. After all it had been a while since she had gone out and drunken the stuff, and she didn’t make it a habit of having alcohol in her dorm, so she found that she missed its pleasant buzz and aftertaste.

  
There was a knock on the door. Slowly, Harry pulled herself up from her horizontal position and walked to the door.

  
“Who’s there?” She asked, voice rough after being silent for so long. She jumped back when Niall pounded on the door even harder. “Alright, alright! No need to wake the neighbors!” Luckily, Harry’s roommate was not asleep, or even present. She preferred to spend her nights at her boyfriend’s suite-style dorm. She let Harry take care of their dorm room and in return Harry got the extra desk space. The arrangement was working for them so far.

She swung the door open to greet Niall, who immediately tackled her into a hug. The Irish international student smelled of hairspray and beer. Liam shut the door behind them, seemingly still sober, or at the very least still quieter.

  
Liam was the quiet one, especially compared to Niall. In reality, she was average in volume. What she lacked in volume she made up for in loyalty. One would be hard pressed to find a better friend than the brunette. She had her own opinions and asserted them when she needed to, but she was always open to others’ thoughts. She was an excellent study partner, and an even better work out buddy. She can take all the credit for Niall’s lack of a beer gut, even though Niall will claim it’s her Irish genes that keep her from developing one, when in reality it is Liam’s evening ab regimen that is keeping her in shape.

  
“Harry!” Niall looked her up and down. “You’re not dressed yet! I thought I told ya to get dressed!”

  
“Yeah, Harry why are you wearing pajamas? We’re going out!” Liam looked a bit distraught at Harry’s current state; her curls were going everywhere, her t shirt had a stain on it, and only one pant leg was rolled up to her knee. “Please say you’ll come with us!”

  
“You have to! You know Liam doesn’t drink and I’m feeling a drinking contest tonight. I need a second!” Niall pleaded. The two crowded around Harry, giving her the best puppy eyes they could. Damn, Harry’s friends are cute.

  
Harry sighed.

  
“Fine,” she conceded. Niall cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Liam clapped excitedly before going to Harry’s closet and throwing a few dresses her way.

  
Harry was stripping out of her pajamas when her phone buzzed. In her bra and underwear, she went to answer, poking Niall in the nose on her way to her bedside table.

  
**9:59pm**  
**From Niall to Harry: Li-s starin at ur arse.**

  
Harry sighed.

***

**12:00am**

  
Louis and Zayn were really going at it on the dancefloor. Drunk in Love was playing, and the song could not have been more appropriate, had it not been for the ‘in Love’ bit. Louis was wasted, having chased the vodka with more vodka and a sip of a stranger’s champagne. She was dancing on many people; three or four strangers were in a reverent ring around her, creating a bubble of worshipfulness that she drank in as she twirled, facing one woman before continuing her turn and pushing up on a well-dressed man. Her legs were working, her ass was being grabbed, Zayn was to her left, and she was happy. She grabbed her own boobs as Beyonce sang about her ‘surfboard’, putting on a show for the well-dressed, sequined people around her.

  
After a moment, she let go with her left hand and grabbed Zayn, pulling her closer to face her, slotting their legs together. The two continued grinding on each other and on the people directly behind them, making eye contact the whole time. Their skin was smooth and slippery with sweat as they rubbed against each other. Louis’ sparkling blue eyes were glazed over with drink, but not with lust. She was getting bored of the group she was with, and her mind told her that she must want more to drink. She couldn’t think of a way to communicate that efficiently to Zayn, as she was plastered and preferred not to yell when her main asset is her voice. Her pulling Zayn closer was fun, but it served more than one purpose.

  
Dancing with Zayn was just a game to her, a game they both played. It was when Louis leaned forward an inch and kissed Zayn that Zayn knew the game was over.

  
In their years of clubbing together, Louis and Zayn had developed a code. Dancing together got people’s attention, and their willingness to dance with them kept the attention. A kiss on the cheek was their way of saying goodbye and that the other had found someone they wanted to go home with, and would be contacting their security detail with more information. A closed mouthed kiss meant Louis was getting bored, and a full on make out session, like the tonguing Zayn was receiving and reciprocating now, meant that Louis wanted out.

When it became clear that the two girls’ attentions were now solely on each other, the small group around them began to disperse. Louis batted away a stray hand on her hips and disconnected herself from Zayn.

  
“Thanks Zayny, I really appreciate that,” she sighed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“Anytime, Lou. Did you want to get out of here?”

 

 

“Sometime soon, I’m headed to the bar for a sec.”

 

“I’ll come with.”

 

They sauntered up to the bar, giggling and stumbling through the crowds of people. She leaned up against the bar while Zayn went in search of a spare stool. To her right was a beautiful girl. She was model tall, with dark, curly hair, long legs, and pale skin. She was a looker, but Louis just wasn’t in the mood for a pick up tonight. As much as she’d love to get her head between the legs of the girl next to her, she just couldn’t. The woman turned to look at Louis, cracking a smile when she saw her already looking. The tall girl stepped towards Louis, reaching in her purse for something. Zayn appeared behind Louis, protectively hovering in the way that best friends do.

  
The girl’s eyes sparkled as she smiled wider, dimples forming in her cheeks. She walked up to Louis, opened her mouth and—

  
“Can I get your autograph?” she asked in a high, reedy voice.

  
Louis deflated some, expecting to be hit on. She really needed to get her ego in check.

  
“Of course!” Louis was all smiles once again as she signed the girl’s small scrap of paper. “What’s your name, love?”

  
“Andrea,” she replied, barely containing a giggle. ‘To Andrea, with love, Louis. Stay lovely!’ was what Louis penned on the paper.

  
“Thank you so much! I really loved your performance in One Too Many. The way you just brought all of Cami’s emotions to the screen was amazing, and I cried at the end. Can we take a picture?” Andrea posed for a selfie with her and strode back to what now looked to be her boyfriend. At least she was one of the fans who actually seemed to appreciate what Louis does. Louis waved at her and turned back to Zayn. Zayn smiled at Louis.

  
“I’m surprised you weren’t recognized more than once tonight.” Zayn said.

  
“Me too. Benefits to this small college town, they’re too poor to go to the movies,” Louis said only somewhat sarcastically. Zayn rolled her eyes at the comment. “But actually, kudos to you for finding this place.”

  
“We can’t all be rich, Lou.”

  
“But as my agent, you make sure I stay that way.”

  
Zayn smacked Louis upside the head.

  
“Come on, let’s go before you scare anyone off with your massive ego. Besides, Andrea’s looking like she’s got some friends walking over. Are you in the mood?”

  
“Fuck no, let’s go.”

  
“Great, security’s waiting with a car by the back door.”

  
“Fab. Let’s make an early night of it.”

  
***

  
**12:09am**

  
Harry, Liam, and Niall were giggling their way down a small street about a mile off campus. Liam’s bag had opened to reveal cheap beer, and the girls pre-gamed for about an hour before actually making it to their destination. Harry was dressed extremely well, much thanks to Liam, but her hair was simply in a bun on top her head. It was easier that way. The girls shivered in the chilling March air.

  
Up ahead was the front door to The Place, a bar and dancefloor combo that was well frequented that Friday night. There was a large crowd in the front, waiting in line to show their ID’s to the bouncer. Harry started to head this way before Niall grabbed her elbow and dragged her the other way, causing her to trip in her heels.

  
“What was that for?” Harry exclaimed, flailing wildly to regain her balance. Niall simply kept walking to the other corner of the bar, until Harry was left standing there with Liam. A quick glance between the two told them that it would be in their best interests to follow Niall. The minute they turned the corner, they ran into her.

  
“Hey, watch it!” I almost dropped the key!” Niall whisper-shouted.

  
“What key?” Harry asked. Liam looked at Niall knowingly.

  
“Can I please tell Harry here where I got the key, Liam, please?” Niall pleaded, letting her eyes go big at Liam, sticking out her bottom lip prettily.

  
“Fine,” was Liam’s sighed reply.

  
“Liam slept with the manager of the club!” Niall jumped up and down excitedly as Harry just stared blankly.

  
“So what does that have to do with the key?”

  
“Harry, you’re not getting it. The key goes to the back door.”

  
“Borrowed, copied, cut, and replaced,” interjected Liam.

  
Harry’s eyes widened.

  
“Li, you didn’t!”

  
“Oh but she did,” said Niall. “In fact, she must have fucked his brains out because he didn’t even notice the key missing until Liam ‘found’ it in his kitchen.” Liam looked awfully proud of herself at the moment.

  
Niall turned and began walking towards the door.

  
“Come on, let’s not put Liam’s efforts or orgasms to waste!”

  
Just as Niall was approaching the door, a sleek black Cadillac pulled up behind her, blinding the three with its headlights. Harry squinted as Niall cursed and Liam groped for the wall. Harry joined Niall next to the door, putting her hand up to block the majority of the glare. The other hand was on the doorknob ready to pull the door open, when it swung outwards, seemingly on its own. Music and nightlife spilled out of the club and on to the sidewalk.

  
Two well-dressed girls— well-dressed women exited the club, escaping the music. The shorter of the two exited quickly, so quickly that she hardly saw Harry standing in her way, causing her to run straight into her and knock Harry off of her precariously balanced heels, straight onto her bum.

  
“Oops,” Harry said, brushing her hair away from her eyes. When she looked up, her eyes met a dazzling blue pair, framed by curving eyebrows and high cheekbones. The woman’s tan skin was smooth and unblemished, and her fringe fell messily across her forehead. She was truly beautiful, decided Harry. It was an honor to be knocked over by her.

  
“Hi,” responded the woman, interrupting Harry’s thoughts, “I’m dreadfully sorry to hit you like that, it’s just that I was in a bit of a rush.” She reached out a polished hand to Harry, offering to help her up. Harry took her hand, marveling at how soft the stranger’s tan skin was.

  
“Oh, um, it’s fine? I was standing in your way,” Harry replied, mentally cursing herself for being inarticulate when faced with an angel.

  
“Would you like a picture?” Louis asked, hoping that Harry would take it as an apology.

  
“What? No, um just, I’m Harry.”

  
“Well Harry, it’s been a pleasure, but I’ve really got to be going.” The woman opened the passenger door to the Cadillac and stuck one leg in. She took one look back at Harry and said, “Stay beautiful, love.”

  
The Cadillac sped away with the two women in the backseat. Harry stared, dazed. Stay beautiful, love rung in her ears a couple times before fading out. She had never seen such a beautiful person in her life.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
“What, Niall?” asked Harry, shaking herself out of her daze.

  
“Louis fucking Tomlinson just called you beautiful!”

  
“Louis who?”

  
“Oh God, you mean you didn’t recognize her?” Liam smacked Harry upside the head. “She played Katniss in the Hunger Games, sang at the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show, and is probably worth more than all three of our student loan debts combined? And you didn’t recognize her?” Liam was shaking her head, completely disbelieving of Harry. Harry took a moment to process this information.

  
“And that was Zayn Malik. Kudos to you for keeping your cool Harry, because oh my God, I spent my childhood obsessed with her.” Niall added, sighing wistfully at the space Zayn once occupied.

 

Harry was getting increasingly giggly and lightheaded. Liam was jumping up and down as Niall dramatically fanned herself.

  
“She called me beautiful!”

  
“Hells yeah she did!” The three girls celebrated together, hugging tightly before they got cold.

  
Niall stuck the key in the lock and turned it, watching the door unlock with ease. Once again, loud music poured out of the club and washed over the girls. Entering, Harry immediately made a beeline for the bar, and her night began.

 

 **10:32am**  
_Harry moaned into the air, biting down on her lip as Louis began licking at her right nipple. She squirmed in place, clenching her muscles and relaxing as Louis continued her ministrations, small pert lips wrapping around her areola, tongue pushing flat against the bud as she applied gentle suction. Her hand was tracing random shapes over Harry’s stomach, gently nudging the skin one way or another. Harry continued to squirm, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter between her thighs, making her realize that she was completely naked underneath the thin beds sheet. Louis’ hand slowly trailed downward, stopping for a moment to feel Harry’s trimmed pubes beneath her finger before diving in between her lips and nudging at her clit. She synchronized that movement with a brush of teeth on Harry’s nipple that was now swollen with blood. Harry moaned and moaned into the silent air, feeling as though the world was ending. She gasped and—_

  
Harry awoke in an empty bed devoid of Louis, Niall, or even Liam. On her roommates bed was a note. Harry slowly stood up, stretching her muscles and cradling her head in her hands. She was mildly hung over, and her mouth had traces of alcohol’s sticky sweetness left behind. Harry brushed her teeth while reading the note. Niall and Liam had gone back to Niall’s dorm in the morning.

 

Spitting into the sink, Harry rinsed her mouth out before flopping backwards onto her bed.

 

All she could think of was her dream of the night, and how real it seemed. She experimentally trailed a hand down her stomach, trying to recreate the feeling of Louis’ nimble fingers. Fuck it, she thought, before drawing her hand further downwards and putting it in her night shorts. She absently rubbed at her clit through her panties as she took her left hand and started fondling her breasts with it. The sensation was not identical to that of the dream, but it was good enough to make her wet again. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs as she continued to rub, pull, and fondle her nipples, other hand still working in small circles at her clit. She guided her fingers lower, pressing at her entrance through her panties, putting pressure on the now damp spot. She bit her lip and returned her index and middle finger to her clit.

  
The simple, small circles she was making sent shots of electricity through her body, starting and her core and coursing their way down to her toes and fingertips. The energy burned in her, building and building until she was clenching her leg muscles, opening and shutting her legs until they fell open naturally, wanting, begging, someone to come fill the spot.

  
Harry imagined Louis between her legs, mouthing at her panties and rubbing her clitoris instead of her own hand. She imagined Louis’ tongue on her hole, lapping up the slick wetness that had gathered there. Harry was breathing heavier and heavier, arching backwards into her mattress. Her fingers began moving more sporadically, jerking in sloppy, slick movements back and forth. Her lower stomach tensed as she felt her orgasm washing over her, hitting her in gentle waves that rolled over her body, bringing pleasure everywhere they touched. A gush of hot liquid exploded between her legs when she pulled her lips back and she moaned loudly, perhaps too loudly for the room, when she squirted.

  
Harry took a moment to catch her breath on the bed before the dampness turned uncomfortable. She slowly got up to change her bottoms, checking to see if she had gotten anything on the sheets. She hadn’t, not this time. Harry could still hear her heart in her ears, even as she was undressing and hopping in the shower. She considered another orgasm while standing under the hot water, but decided against it. Time was on her side this Saturday morning, but she decided not to risk it. Work started at one, and Harry liked to take her time to smell the roses on her way there.

  
On the way to the small off-campus bakery, Harry picked a wayward daisy and stuck it behind her ear. That would have to suffice for jewelry that morning, as Harry chose to go without. Her hair dried on her way to the bakery, dampened strands curling in the sun. The broken sidewalk she followed slowly became nicer, cracks lessening and weeds becoming sparser as she neared the small, nice bakery. Harry approached the storefront, which was small and red brick, with a green awning protecting the door and large bay windows. The drawn stick figures on the windows (drawn by Niall) advertised their most recent $0.99 pastry deal, hoping to draw customers in. Harry walked through the open door, greeting her manager on the way in.

  
“Harry, right on time, the lunch rush is just finishing up! Lucky you.’ Nick rolled his eyes at Harry.

  
“Good, I didn’t miss anything important then,” Harry quipped. She despised the rush, it was full of harried businessmen and high school kids getting out of school for lunch. The only upside was the nearby daycare that let out right before lunch, letting their moms come and bring them to the bakery for a nice cookie. Harry loved the little kids, and always made sure to sneak in an extra cookie into their bags when she could.

  
Harry pulled on her apron and set to do some less desirable jobs in the empty café before she got to tending, frosting, and baking. She wiped stray lettuce off of tables, organized the mustards, refilled the coffee pots, and emptied the soda drain, all with great efficiency. By 1:45, she was ready to be at the cashier while Nick puttered around in the back, harassing the chefs and vaguely doing his manager duties. The bakery-café was silent when the little bell above the door rang. Harry walked up the cashier with a bounce in her step, turning on the machine while the customer walked up the counter.

  
“Hi! Welcome to That Bread Dough, can I get you anything today?” she chirped.

  
“I’d like a double espresso vanilla latte, medium, and a chocolate pastry please,” the customer groaned. Harry looked up at her voice and froze, fingers hovering over the appropriate cashier buttons.

  
“You—you’re—” Harry stuttered. Harry blushed, thinking how she shamelessly got off to thoughts of Louis Tomlinson just that morning.  
“Louis Tomlinson, I know,” the older woman answered, looking up at Harry for the first time.

  
“Well, I was going to say the girl from the bar, but that’s okay too.”

  
“Oh, hello love, how have you been?” Even whispering and slurring her tired words, Louis Tomlinson was beautiful. Her gray sweatpants made her look cozy and warm, and her tight white tee was wrinkled like she just woke up. Her makeup was smudged and slightly uneven, but otherwise blemish free, and her hair was soft and fluffy. What the hell she was doing looking so gorgeous in Harry’s bakery was beyond her.

  
“Just fine, thank you!” Harry replied, “would you like that latte to go or eat in?”

  
“To go, or actually, I’d like to stay here, looks like I’m in good company.” She looked around at the empty room before her eyes landed back on Harry. Louis winked at her. Harry thought she was going to die. Instead, she smiled calmly and punched in her order, voice barely shaking as she chirped the price at Louis. Louis handed over her card, got her receipt, and sat down at a table by the right window.

  
As Harry prepared her latte, she tried to think of witty things to say to Louis. She wanted to hear her laugh in person, see her smiling as brightly as she did last night. Perhaps a bread pun? No, Harry decided against it, thinking she’d overwhelm Louis. The name of the bakery she was in was a pun! One that Harry is proud to have helped come up with when Nick asked about remodeling the storefront. Vanilla latte done, Harry plated a chocolate pastry and grabbed the mug, slowly approaching Louis’ table. Louis was talking, pressing a sleek black iPhone to her face.

  
“No… yeah I said don’t worry! She’s here but she’s working, so she’ll probably be here for a while…. No! I didn’t! But I might, what do you think?... I’ll do it anyways… Thanks for your blessing… bye… what?... Yes he knows where I am, it’s all good. Bye-bye now,” Louis hung up, finally looking up at Harry approaching. She bit her lip. Harry walked the final steps to her small table before placing her order down.

  
“Enjoy!” Harry began to walk away, feeling as though Louis had been talking about her.

  
“Wait, uhm, Harry?”

  
“Yes?” Harry turned back with a smile.

  
“What time do you get off?” Louis asked, confident, but still quiet.

 

“This morning,” Harry blurted. Louis looked startled, and Harry blushed furiously. “Err, that is, off work?” Louis nodded. “At four pm, I work the short shift on Saturday.”

 

“Great, I’ll get a treat for you when you’re done!”

  
“Okay?”

  
“Now get back to work, your customers are waiting.” In fact, there was a small line forming at the register, and Harry rushed back to her place.

  
From one until four, Harry watched Louis. In between coffees, pastries, and sandwiches, she snuck glances at Louis, who remained sat at the bay window table. Louis did not do anything particularly interesting, she merely sat, sipped her coffee, and picked at her pastry. Around two thirty, a journal got pulled out of her purse, and she began to doodle. Nothing earth shattering, but Harry was captivated. Twice, she burnt her fingers on the latte machine and three times she misplaced an order. Still, it was worth seeing the sun filter in through Louis’ hair, illuminating golden strands and bronze undertones. Nick teased her about being distracted, but luckily did not notice who Harry’s attention was fixated on.

  
The café remained relatively empty other than Louis, so Harry set up frosting cupcakes on the outside counter. The themed cupcakes were for a little boy’s birthday party, whose mother said he demanded the pretty flowers from That Bread Dough. Harry carefully iced the bases in white before mixing colors for the flowers. While holding a chocolate cupcake up to eye level, she noticed that Louis was watching her. Harry smirked to herself as she felt the woman’s golden eyes on her. Harry put down the chocolate cupcake, purposefully-on-accident dipping her finger in the icing. She made sure that Louis was still watching when she slowly, slowly, brought her index finger to her lips, licking off the icing with her tongue. Louis’ breath skipped, and she turned back to her doodles. Harry laughed inside, and returned to shaping the flower’s delicate petals.

  
Soon, the clock hit three thirty and Harry began to wrap up. Absorbed in cleaning the sugary mess, she was surprised to see that Louis had left her table and was walking towards her when she cared to spare a glance in her direction.

  
Louis seemed much more alert as she approached the cashier counter. Nick called from the back, asking if Harry needed anything, and Louis shook her head while putting a finger to her mouth to indicate Harry’s silence. Harry leaned backwards and shook her head at Nick.

  
Harry took off her apron, wary of Louis watching her at the counter. As she was folding it up to put in her bag, Louis spoke.

  
“You hungry?”

  
“Sure, always am after work.” Harry replied, trying to stay casual.

  
“How would you like to get a late lunch with me?” Louis leaned up against the counter. Secretly, her heart was beating fast.

  
“Now?” Harry asked

  
“Of course! I know a good place, plus, I’m enjoying my anonymity.” Harry nodded understandingly. As strange as this was, she could go along, and she wanted to make the most of it.

  
Hopping (gracelessly) over the counter, she discreetly shot a text to Niall and Liam before joining Louis at her side.

  
4:06pm  
**From Harry, to NiLi Groupchat: Guys I won’t be home till later, got a story to tell.**

  
The two started for the door. The bell tinkled over their heads, letting the warm fall air wash over their bodies. Harry tightened her light jacket around herself. They crossed the tree-lined street, turning left at the end of the sidewalk, passing small shops and large restaurants. In this area, there were no chain stores save for a Starbucks that had infiltrated the independently owned ranks. The trees in front of the shops were mostly bare of their summer flowers, and the few remaining leaves were bright green and yellow, although most had fallen to carpet the brick sidewalk. The two walked through the colors in silence before Harry decided to break it. After all, she had thought that she wanted to make the most of it. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she spoke.

  
“You know, Louis, it’s not every day I’m taken out by anyone as pretty as you.”

  
Louis turned her head to face Harry, eyes glinting in the sun as she smiled at her.

  
“That was so corny, Harry! But I suppose it’s not every day I run into anyone like you either.”

  
“I am the queen of corny,” Harry said, and flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder. Louis laughed loudly, cutting through the traffic noises and general chatter of the intersection they were crossing. Harry was mesmerized.

  
Louis stopped at a bus stop that Harry was familiar with, it led to the richer part of town, as well as going backwards back to campus.  
“We’re taking the bus?” Harry queried.

  
“No, don’t be silly! This is where I told my driver to pick us up,” Louis explained, now rummaging through her bag for her phone.

  
“D-driver?” Harry stuttered, not even caring that she tripped over the word. A driver was coming to get her, Harry was going to have a driver! In this moment, it hit Harry how unusual her situation was. Louis wasn’t just any guy or girl that had flirted with her at work, although she wasn’t the first to have it work for her so well. Louis was Louis William Tomlinson, who was doing God-knows-what in the same area as Harry, who had decided she wanted to take Harry out. But whatever Louis may be, she was also a person, and Harry subscribed to the idea that she must treat all people as just that—people. Besides, she had been nothing but nice and flirty to Harry. So, she tried to keep her jaw from hanging open when the same sleek black Cadillac that had blinded her the night before rolled up to the stop.

  
A man in all black turned on the car’s backlights and stepped out, opening the backseat for Louis and Harry.

  
“Thank you, Alberto,” Louis said before stepping into the car. Before she was all the way in, she reached her hand out for a high five that Alberto returned enthusiastically. When Harry stepped up to the door, Alberto shook her hand, saying “welcome, guest.”

  
Inside the car, the tan leather seats were shining. Hooked on the back of the driver’s seat there was a bag waiting for Louis. She peeked inside.

  
“Aw, Alberto, you brought my clothes! Thank you, you’re a doll!” Alberto nodded at her. “Okay, now don’t look back now!” Alberto nodded again.  
Immediately, Louis began stripping. Harry gaped at her, not knowing what to do.

  
“Louis!”

  
“Harry, turn the other way before I take my sweats off. I like you, and I’ve never been too modest, but just, do that for me, love?” Louis asked while struggling with her tight t-shirt.

  
Harry turned to face the window, mumbling under her breath about how modesty was overrated anyways. Hopefully Louis couldn’t hear her, but if she did, oh well. Harry watched the sidewalk and people fly past outside the car windows. They were in the middle-class part of town, leading up to the high end apartments and shops. Eventually, the stores got smaller, indicating that their contents were more valuable. Red brick storefronts turned to white stone and steel, shining with wealth and confidence. Looking out the window, Harry felt underdressed in her black work pants and white button down.

  
Finally, Louis said Harry could turn around. When she did, Louis looked her up and down, making Harry blush, before she started looking in her bag again. She tossed a rose colored blazer at Harry, motioning for her to put it on. The tag read “YSL”. Harry tried once again to keep her mouth from hanging open.

  
“Perfect! Now we don’t stick out!” Louis herself had pulled on black pants, combat boots, and a lavender cashmere knit sweater. She looked comfortable, put together, and rich. Harry was drooling.

  
“Thanks.” The car pulled to a stop in front of a white stone storefront. The restaurant was unadorned and plain, it looked like any other shop on the street. There was nothing to indicate that it was a restaurant other than a sign on the door that read ‘food’ in large, looping, letters. “Where are we?”

  
“We’re at Food!” Louis clapped her hands, obviously excited. “This is my favorite place, and you’ll see why in a second. Come on, out, get out of my car.”

  
Harry climbed out quickly, practically falling onto the pavement in front of her before an arm reached out of the car and wrapped itself around her waist, stopping her from faceplanting. Harry stood up, not wanting Louis’ arm to leave her waist. Luckily, Louis held on, even as she was getting out of the car, and even as they took the few steps to Food’s door. Louis opened the door for Harry with a smile and then waved at Alberto who was pulling away to park the car. He would later join them in the restaurant, seated a few tables away.

  
Harry could easily see why this would be one of Louis’ favorite places. Unlike the outside, the décor inside the restaurant was cozy and warm—a stark contrast to the all-white exterior. The chairs and tables did not match each other, each dining set was unique to itself. In every corner there was a couch or a loveseat, cushioning the harsh edges of the room. In the far right back corner, there was a small bookshelf lined with (probably priceless) leather bound novels. Harry marveled at their gold lettering, shining and visible even from far away. The floor was wooden and worn, but still polished to a magnificent shine. There was no hostess smiling down at them, instead, there was a cute painted sign above their heads that read “Please seat yourself.”

  
Louis gently guided Harry with the arm around her waist to a table near the bookshelf.

  
The table was wooden and painted a soft cream color that was chipping away at the edges. The wooden chairs were mismatched, but were covered in the same lavender paint as the other. Both chairs had quilted cushions tied to the base in complementary pastels. Harry ran her hand over the side of the table and felt the paint flake beneath her fingers, catching on her hands. She brushed her hands off and went to sit down where Louis had pulled out a chair for her. She thanked her, blushing at the kind gesture, before Louis sat across from her.

  
A waiter came up to them with two menus, two small spiral bound flip books for them to look through. Unlike the tables, the menus matched. Harry opened up her menu, acutely aware of Louis watching her move. She ruffled her bangs self-consciously. The menu was handwritten in pen, with no prices to be seen. The items were varied but home style, from burgers to pasta to salads, but there were only two or three in each category, which just went to show how specialized the restaurant was. Harry’s eyes were lingering on a bleu cheese hamburger when the waiter cleared his throat.

  
“Can I get you ladies anything to drink?” Louis motioned for Harry to go first.

  
“Um, a water please, thank you.”

  
“A bottle of whatever white wine you happen to have on hand would be great, Karl.”

  
“May I recommend a 1999 bottle?” Karl asked, writing down Louis preference on his own paper pad.

  
“Sounds great. Make sure you bring the whole bottle, alright? And a glass for Harry as well.”

  
“I’ll be back with your wine in a moment, Ms. Tomlinson.” Karl left their table, passing through curtains on his way to the kitchen.

  
Harry looked at Louis, wondering just how she was going to say she was under twenty one.

  
“Louis, um, I can’t drink that.” Luckily, Louis didn’t look offended, just confused.

  
“Do you not like white wine? I can have Karl bring you a nice red, or even a soda if you want? Unless it’s something stronger you’re looking for, but in that case, Harry, it’s only five!” Louis laughed while Harry chuckled, looking down at her unmanicured hands. She would need to fix that soon.

  
“Louis, I’m 19, I legally cannot drink that wine.” Now, Louis looked really taken aback.

  
“19!” she exclaimed, “19? You’re a baby! But weren’t you at the club yesterday?”

  
“I have a fake ID,” Harry admitted bashfully, letting her curls fall in front of her face.

“You have a fake for clubs but you won’t drink this wine? They don’t even card me here, they know me, Harry. Besides, I am far past the age for needing my ID.” Louis was right, when Harry had gone home and drunkenly googled her, her age came up as 29, turning 30 in December.

  
“It’s not that I won’t drink it, it’s that I technically can’t.” Harry looked up. “I mean, if you’re offering, I’ll definitely try it!”

  
“Of course I’m offering, love. What’s a date without a little wine?”

  
Now, it was Harry’s turn to be taken aback. Her eyes widened at Louis and she stopped fidgeting with her fingernails.

  
“A-a date?” Dammit, if stuttering in front of Louis became a habit, Harry was going to get really mad.

  
“Harry, I wouldn’t just ask anyone to come to dinner with me! I’m friendly, but I’m not crazy. It’s just, I was talking to Zayn, you know Zayn Malik, and we agreed that there’s just something about you. I may sound a little crazy, but I want to get to know you.” Louis was sincere, and it came through in her words.

  
“How do you even know I like girls?”

  
“Love, I’ve been a huge lesbian since birth, my gay-dar is above average. Besides, who would lick icing off their finger so provocatively if they weren’t interested?”

  
“Oh, well, that makes sense.” Harry paused for a moment before saying, “About wanting to get to know me, I hope you don’t mind me saying the same about you Louis,” Harry replied quietly, but just as sincerely. She wasn’t surprised to find that she meant the words, after all, Louis had captivated Harry from the start with her radiant blue eyes and flawless tanned legs. Someone that runs into you with that much force doesn’t just leave without making an impact, it seems.

  
Karl returned as they were staring at each other fondly.

  
“What have you ladies decided for tonight?” he asked politely.

  
“I’ll have the salmon filet, and she’ll have the…” Louis trailed off.

  
“Bleu cheese hamburger, with no onions or pickles, please.” Harry finished for her.

  
“I’ll put those orders in right away, here is your bottle and glasses, ladies.” Karl placed the glasses in front of them with a flourish.

 

The girl and the woman laughed quietly at his theatrics.

 

“So, young Harry, what do you do?”

 

“I’m not that young!” Harry protested.

 

“You’re 19. I am 29. Therefore, you are young.” Louis countered.

“Fine. Well, I go to school weekdays, and I work at a bakery on the weekends and Fridays.”

  
“Oh, I do remember my own schooling days, back in the prehistoric era,” Louis joked. “What are you studying?”

  
“I’m a PoliSci major now, but I hope to go to law school later.”

  
“Ambitious, I like it!”

  
“Um, Louis?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Would it be pointless for me to ask what you do?” At this, Louis cracked up. She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes as she giggled. Harry was completely charmed by it.

  
“Oh, Harry, you are too funny! But I guess it would be sort of a redundant question. Let’s skip it.”

 

“Okay!”

  
“Do you have any family near here?”

  
“Just my sister, she goes to our neighboring rivals, although she is just starting her graduate degree. Our mom lives a few hours away by car, but Gemma and I are very close, so it’s like being home.”

  
“It’s so good that you have that,” Louis answered. My family is all over the place by now, except for the two youngest twins. Or rather, I’m the one that’s all over the place, what with my job.”

  
Harry nodded understandingly. At that, Karl approached their table with two steaming plates balanced on his arm. The food took priority, so they stopped their talking. They let Karl place their food in front of them.

  
Louis cut off a piece of her salmon, placing her fork in her mouth, and moaned. Harry’s eyes widened, gaping at the sexual sound that left Louis’ lips. She quickly glanced around, as if someone would have appeared in the otherwise empty restaurant to hear Louis. Karl, who was lingering by the curtain, seemed unfazed by Louis’ sex noises.

  
“God, Louis, what was that?”

  
“I really like this salmon!” Louis looked completely unrepentant, she even smirked at Harry. “Try some!” Louis sectioned off a small piece with her fork, offering it up to Harry. Harry held out her plate, but lowered it when she saw Louis looking at it quizzically. Louis wanted to feed Harry.

  
Harry opened her mouth, leaning forward, eyes on the fork. Louis eyes were on Harry’s lips as they wrapped around her fork and as she pulled back, licking them. Harry could hardly suppress her moan—the salmon was delicious, Louis hadn’t lied, but mostly she was enjoying the feel of Louis’ stare on her as she was being fed. Is it normal for Harry to feel that way? She didn’t care. Louis swallowed thickly, eyes darkening as she stared at Harry. Harry smiled innocently at her. They both turned back to their meals.

  
Harry’s burger was amazing, with just enough cheese on it as to not overwhelm. The meat was perfectly medium rare, and as a result, she found her mouth watering even as she was eating. To balance it out, she slowly sipped her wine. Louis, meanwhile, had less than half a glass left, so she filled up her cup before topping off Harry’s. The bottle looked as though they would both go through it in one sitting.

  
They continued a small conversation during the meal, but they were mostly focused on the food. Louis had her hand steady on the table, playing with the paint while the other worked with her fork. Harry considered reach across the table and grabbing her hand, but both of her hands were needed on her (delicious) hamburger. By the time they had polished off both their meals, the two were in stitches. Harry had a quiet humor to match Louis’ general loudness. Harry loved Louis’ loud laugh, and tried to make it happen as much has she could. Louis loved Harry’s quiet and cheesy puns, and her sudden laugh that would explode out of her and then cause her to clap her hand over her mouth, as if trying to stop it from coming out. Louis was as endeared by Harry as Harry was by her.

  
Karl came by to clear their plates and offered them desert. The current special was a warm brownie a la mode, with a small dollop of chocolate mousse on the side. Harry and Louis glanced at each other, excited, before ordering. Before Karl left, Louis beckoned him to come closer to her. Harry watched as Karl leaned over for Louis to whisper in his ear. He straightened up with a “yes, Ms Tomlinson,” before he left. Within minutes, the plate was set in front of them, an artfully baked brownie with a generous scoop of lovely, melting, vanilla ice cream on top. A small glass of mousse was set down to the side of the plate. Slightly tipsy, Harry giggled at the plate. Louis looked at her funny before picking up the only spoon and scooping some into her mouth.

  
Harry waited for her to moan again and was slightly disappointed when she didn’t. She stuck her bottom lip out at Louis, pouting prettily at the lack of sexual noises. Also, she wanted some brownie, but had nothing to eat it with.

 

 

“What?” Louis asked.

  
“I want some brownie,” she replied.

  
“Okay, open up.” Louis put some brownie and ice cream on the spoon, motioning for Harry to open her mouth. She leaned over the table, flashing tan cleavage at Harry before she placed the spoon between Harry’s lips. The brownie was delicious, but more delicious was the way that Louis had the control when she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth again.

  
The next scoop included mousse, and Louis tapped Harry’s lips to open up when Harry was too tipsy and focused on Louis’ face to remember. Harry loved to see how Louis’ thin pink lips smiled at her as she accepted the next bite. Louis smiled every time.

  
Soon enough, the brownie was gone, Harry was fed, and Louis was grinning from ear to ear. Harry was somewhat dazed, but not as badly as Louis was. Louis had in fact gotten louder, verging on obnoxious, but Harry was already charmed.

  
Karl came when Louis called, this time with the check. Harry pulled out her wallet from her pocket before Louis smacked it out of her hands.

  
“Don’t be silly again, Harry, I’m paying!”

  
“Can’t we go halvsies?” Harry wanted to be polite.

  
Louis raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know how much your meal cost?”

  
Harry thought back to the menu. Now that she thought of it, she actually didn’t have a clue. What sort of menu doesn’t list its prices?

  
“You can pay next time, besides, I invited you out today, it’s my treat.” Harry accepted this logic easily. Had she had a little less wine and she would have argued some more.  
Louis handed a black card to Karl, who swiped it at the table and returned it to Louis.

  
“Thank you for your patronage, Ms. Tomlinson. We hope you found everything to your satisfaction and may you return soon.”

  
“Of course, Karl, thank you!” Karl smiled warmly at her before retreating to the kitchen.

  
Harry and Louis got up from the table, getting Alberto from the couch he was sitting on. By now, it was 6 pm and other customers were starting to wander their way into Food.  
Harry ran ahead to hold a door for a fancily dressed elderly couple on their way in. Louis watched fondly as she exchanged pleasantries with them, being polite and cordial. The pink blazer was slightly too small on her shoulders, but Harry had rolled up the sleeves to fit. Louis thought it was cute, but so far, Harry hadn’t done anything not cute the whole day. The three of them exited Food and followed Alberto to the back parking lot. They piled back into the car, two of the three slightly tipsy and giggling as they bumped their heads on the door.

  
In the backseat, Harry pulled Louis close to her, buckling her in the seat next to her. Harry’s long legs bunched up against the divider, and she laughed at the proximity and awkward angles, but loved the closeness. She never denied being handsy while tipsy. She cuddled Louis close to her, reveling in her body’s warmth.

“Harry what are you doing!”

  
“You’re warm, Lou,” Harry mumbled into her shoulder.

  
“So are you, love.” Louis laughed and patted Harry on her back.

  
Neither girl wanted to move. So they didn’t.

 

5 minutes passed in comfortable silence. Then,

  
“Lou, where are we going?”

  
“Um…” Louis began, grateful that Harry couldn’t see her cheeks warm at the nickname. “I figured we could go back to my hotel.”

  
“Louis, I don’t put out on the first date!” Harry smacked at her knee halfheartedly from her reclined position.

  
“That’s not what I meant! It’s just that I have nothing to do, and you said you’re free and mentioned being bored today, and I don’t know where you live, and neither does Alberto, so my place it is.” Louis rushed her words. Harry sat up straight to look up at her.

  
“Hey, I was just joking. I’d love to go over to yours. What sort of movies do you have?”

  
Louis smiled, relieved. She knew by now that Harry had a sense of humor—a certain number of puns over dinner had tipped her off to that—but she wasn’t sure if Harry appreciated the initial implication of what going to her hotel meant. Not that Louis was trying to preposition her, she just didn’t want Harry to go home yet.

  
What Louis didn’t understand is how Harry could have just gone with the idea so easily. Was she not afraid of being kidnapped? Louis opened her mouth to ask, but then shut it, thinking that the question would be creepy coming from a woman ten years her senior. Louis knew she wasn’t going to hurt Harry anyhow, no matter how peculiar or trusting the girl may be. Louis would never.

  
Harry, on the other side of the convertible, was thinking of what movies they could possibly watch. That led her to think that this encounter with Louis reminded her a lot of how she met Niall. Niall invited her to her dorm once, straight out of their Lit 101 class their freshman year, without really knowing her. Harry was shocked at first, especially when she accepted the invitation, but Niall explained herself later when they were settled in the cramped form room, munching on plantain chips and watching Netflix. Niall had spoken to the professor in advance about their second week presentations and found out that Harry was to be her partner. Niall, being the social butterfly she is, decided she wanted to get to know Harry before she had to commit to a topic for them to work on. In retrospect, Niall may have jumped the gun, like Louis is doing now, but Harry is grateful for it; Niall is one of her best friends now. And if Niall hadn’t dragged her to the club, she never would have ran into Louis, and Louis would have never noticed her at the coffee shop, and she wouldn’t be sitting in a sleek black Cadillac, on leather seats, full of high end food like she is today. God bless Niall Horan.

  
Eventually, Alberto’s car stopped in front of The Ostan, a hotel 15 minutes from campus, just on the opposite end, nearer to the coast. The Ostan was established in the 1990s during the second economic boom after World War II. It was an expensive hotel, due to its coastal Avila Beach location and view. The history of the city, including the hotel, is part of what drew Harry to San Luis Obispo in the first place. What Louis was doing here was beyond her, when San Francisco is 3 hours north and LA is three hours south. She was about to ask when Alberto popped open their door.

  
The underground parking lot was high end and full of expensive vehicles. Even the SUVs and minivans looked expensive, and they were all lined up next to each other. Harry tried her hardest not to gape. It was difficult, because she seems to have arrived at a German vehicle sales lot. To her right was an Audi RS 7, its white lines cutting through the air, slicing their way to Harry’s eyes. She was in love with Audi, and had been since she could drive. She slowly approached the car while Louis was exiting the Cadillac, brushing a loving finger up its flank, reveling in the smooth paint and uninterrupted gleam. Unbeknownst to her, Louis was watching her admire the car. Then, she leaned on the hood. Immediately, the alarm started sounding, beeping and screaming, flashing the lights, and hurting their ears. The car attendant’s assistant left his post and rushed over to them, looking to Alberto to explain. Harry was blushing bright red. She quickly took steps away from the car, hands clinging tightly to each other behind her back. When the attendant saw it was just a teenage girl, and not a potential thief, he simply clicked the car off and returned to his spot at the entrance. Harry was mortified. Louis, meanwhile, was trying her best but failing to hold in her laughter. Alberto, shaking his head, guided the two girls to the hotel door.

  
If Harry hadn’t just seen the Audi, she would have been more impressed by the interior of the hotel. As it was, she was daydreaming about the car all the way up the elevator and to Louis’ room. Alberto handed Louis her key card and smiled at them.

  
“Be safe, girls. I’ll be down the hall.” He winked at Louis, who made a face back.

  
Harry stood at the doorway awkwardly while Louis strutted into her room.

  
“Well, come on in! Make yourself comfortable.” Louis gestured at the bed and loveseats in the corner. Harry chose to perch on the edge of the bed.

  
Louis turned on the TV and then went to rummage in the suitcase on the floor, bending at the waist. Harry took the moment to stare at her ass—it was perfect. Round, perky, and incredibly fit for a girl pushing thirty, Harry felt as though she was drooling. Harry was an ass girl. Though she did love her boobs (her D cups were two of her favorite possessions), she has always been lacking in the rear department. She could probably work up one if she did some squats, but her natural aversion to any exercise that isn’t yoga puts her off of that. To contrast, Louis’ butt was massive. In her mind, Harry compared her to Kim Kardashian, but probably a step down or so. No wonder people speculated about Louis having had work done. Still, if she did get plastic surgery, it was her choice, and no one should ridicule her for that. Harry pouted to herself.

  
“Aha!” Louis cried, holding up a Macbook in the air. “Found it!” She plopped on the bed, sitting down against the headboard. “Com’ere, Harry.” Harry shuffled up the bed to join her.

  
“Are we watching a movie online?”

  
“No, I just thought I’d do some online shopping while the TV ran. I’ll be honest, it’s been a long week, and I’d like to wind down. Now, help me pick out some shoes first.”

  
Harry leaned up against Louis shoulders, watching the screen.

  
The first site Louis visited was Christian Louboutin’s. She went straight to the Women’s section, browsing the shoes, wallets, and handbags. Harry watched as she clicked through to the highest heels, skipping over flats and wedges. She stopped at “Lady Daf” and looked to Harry for her opinion. The nude heels were closed-toe pumps with an ankle strap. Harry thought they were nice, but she wasn’t a fan of the strap.

  
“Lou, don’t buy those. The strappy bit makes your legs look shorter because it cuts up your shin.”

  
“Are you calling me short?”

  
Harry stuttered. “Erm…”

  
“Oh Harry, you’re so funny. I know I’m short. That’s why I get these heels. It certainly isn’t because they’re comfortable!”

 

Harry laughed along with Louis.

  
“I’d go with Daffodile then.”

  
“Perf!” She added the shoes to her shopping cart and went to check out. The two girls were completely ignoring the television at this point. Louis copied her credit card information (Harry shut her eyes) and then moved onto Yves Saint Laurent, once again clicking into the Women’s shoes section. After some scrolling, Harry grabbed her hand.

  
“Louis, look at those!” Harry pointed enthusiastically to a pair of booties in leopard print. The lace-up shoes had a small kitten heel. “They’re awesome!”

  
“Yeah I see them; don’t touch my screen,” Louis replied, shaking her hand out of Harry’s. She opened the shoes in a new tab, added them to the cart, and closed out of the page, quick as lightning, before Harry could hardly register it.

  
“Did you just..?”

  
“No, now look away for a second, okay love?”

  
Harry smirked to herself. She peeked at the screen and saw Louis checking out, but before she could look at the items list, Louis slapped a hand over her eyes.

  
“Harry! Stop that!” Louis cried. Harry licked her hand, and Louis released her.

  
“You’re about as subtle as rock, Lou.”

  
“Yes, now stop looking!”

  
Harry scooted up towards the screen until her face was an inch from the Macbook. Louis pinned her backwards with her arm against the headboard, turning her face towards Harry.

  
“Stop. Looking.”

  
“Make me.”

  
Harry stared Louis down, looking first at her blue eyes, and then down at her lips, before going back to her eyes again. Should she go for it? Louis was watching her as well, holding her breath, waiting for Harry to make a decision.

  
She went for it.

  
In less than a second, Harry had closed the gap between her and Louis. Her lips met Louis’ for just a brief warm second before she pulled back, leaning up against the backboard again. Louis looked at her for another moment—another moment spent in silence—before she threw caution to the wind, pushing her chest against Harry’s lips, and pressing her lips to Harry’s, too. She felt Harry stiffen beneath her for a millisecond before Harry relaxed and wound an arm around Louis waist, tugging her closer.

  
Louis nudged her laptop to the side carefully before slinging her leg over Harry’s lap so that she was straddling her. Her tongue roamed Harry’s mouth, pushing downwards, encountering the other girl’s tongue. Harry tasted sweet, like their dessert, and her lips were soft. Harry was incredibly responsive to Louis, pulling her closer, pressing their chests together, trailing her hands gently up her back.  
Their kisses remained gentle and exploratory as they felt their bodies against each other and soaked up each others’ warmth. Their tongues were slick and fearless as they worked, driving deeper and deeper as the seconds passed. Louis, unable to help herself, started grinding down on Harry’s thighs, feeling herself get slightly wet. When Harry started making small noises in the back of her throat, Louis pulled back.

  
Harry whined. “Louis, why’d you stop?”

  
“You said you didn’t put out on the first date. Better to stop now than later, trust me.”

  
“Damn, I did say that.”

  
“Mhmmm.” Louis slung her leg back over to her side of the bed, picked up her laptop and opened it up again. “Besides, I’m expecting to see you again before next Sunday. Waiting is half the fun.” She winked at Harry, and Harry groaned, cursing herself.

  
The girl and the woman settled back, sharing the laptop between them as Louis clicked through to a new episode of Parks and Rec. Harry could feel every inch of their thighs touching, being heated up by the laptop’s battery. Harry felt completely content, a strange sort of happiness settling into her chest. Maybe it had something to do with the comfort of the bed, the way Harry’s muscles melted right into it, or the way her lips tingled, reminding her of how Louis had just been on her a minute ago, or maybe it was the way she could still hear Louis telling her that she wanted to see her this week.

  
In between the two, next to the laptop, Harry’s hand lay face up, when Louis Tomlinson took hold of it, lacing their fingers together. Harry’s heart picked up, and she could barely concentrate on the movie. A quick glance to the side showed that Louis was smirking. She turned back to the screen.

  
Then, a knock at the door.

  
Louis jumped up, ruffling her hair, and went to see who it was. She opened the door and exclaimed “Alberto! What’s up?”

  
“Louis, you asked that I remind you to get dressed for your night out with Ms. Malik… is your guest joining you tonight?”

  
Louis looked back at Harry, who shrugged and shook her head. When Louis looked at her quizzically, Harry mouthed ‘class’ at her.

  
“Well, shit, I totally forgot about that! No, let’s just take Harry home.” Alberto nodded, then stepped back while Louis shut the door. She turned to Harry. “You ready to go, love?”

  
Harry nodded and hopped off the bed. She stretched deeply, moaning as she did, just to gauge Louis’ reaction. Also, she really needed to stretch after having had all of Louis in her lap, not that she was complaining at all. Louis blushed. Harry winked at her.

  
The two walked out of the hotel, onto the hallway’s plush carpet, where Alberto was waiting for them. They retraced their steps back to the car park, where they piled back into the Cadillac. Once inside and buckled, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, bringing it up to her lips for a small kiss. Louis leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, making a small trail before she made it to her lips. Harry was positively beaming at the attention, and kissed back energetically. The two kept up a pace as the car drove back to campus, stopping only for the occasional breath, and finally, when Alberto cleared his throat and asked which way to Harry’s dorm.

  
“I live in Hausna, just take this left and it’s the second building.”

  
She quickly pecked Louis on the lips again. The car pulled up to their destination. Louis sighed, saying “I guess I’ve got to let you go, love.”

  
“But you’ll see me again, right?”

  
“Of course, now, give me your number. I’d give you mine but Alberto won’t let me.” Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “Because you could give it away, or sell it.” Harry opened her mouth to protest, but Louis held up a hand. Harry fell silent immediately. “I trust you, but Alberto doesn’t. That’s his job.” Harry nodded her acquiescence. Louis then tapped Alberto on the shoulder, asking for a pen. She handed the pen to Harry and then reached out her arm. “Write it here,” she pointed to the inside of her forearm. Harry gently etched her number across Louis soft skin, careful not to press too hard on the tan expanse.

  
“Done!”

  
“Thanks, you’re a doll. Until next time?”

  
“Until next time.”

  
Harry walked into the hall, and Louis watched her go, making sure she made it in safely. Once inside, Harry waved one last time, and the Cadillac sped off.

  
She made her way up the stairs, around the corner, and down the hall to her dorm room. She creaked open the door slowly, and flipped on a light. On her bed, sitting cross legged staring at her, were Liam and Niall.

  
“Harry!” they shouted in unison, “where the in the world have you been?”

  
“I texted you guys!”

  
“And? You didn’t say where you were! We had to find out from Nick that you left the café with some short chick, what the hell, Harry?” Niall was on her feet now, getting awfully close to shouting.

  
“I told you I had a story to tell…” Harry said bashfully, looking down at her feet. Niall looked ready to tear into her again when Liam took pity on her.

  
“Just tell us where you were and we’ll listen to your story,” she said kindly, leaning back onto Harry’s bed. Her blue running shorts slid up her thighs as she did this, so she reached down to adjust them.

  
“My story is telling you where I was!”

  
“Oh,” Niall interjected. She hopped back on the bed and patted the space next to her. “In that case, go ahead!”

  
Harry sat down on the dorm bed that was much less comfortable than Louis’ and began to speak. In the next half hour, she recalled every detail she could and told it to Liam and Niall, who were appropriately shocked. She began with the café encounter, and then moved on to their flirting, then to dinner, and finally, to the hotel room. Liam and Niall were no strangers to Harry kissing girls, but when that girl is Louis Tomlinson, they sat back in dead silence as Harry droned on in her deep, slow voice. It was obvious that Niall was dying for her to speak faster, but Harry continued on in her usual pace. Finally, she told them about the car ride back and giving Louis her number before her voice trailed off into silence. Niall and Liam blinked at her. Liam, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence.

  
“Holy shit.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Harry, what the fuck.”

  
“I know.”

  
“You realize how crazy this is, right?”

  
“I do!”

  
“So when are you going to see her again?” Niall interjected.

  
“I don’t know, whenever she’s going to text me I guess.”

Harry’s phone buzzed on the mattress next to her. All three girls dove for it, but Niall was the one who came out on top, holding the phone victoriously over her head. An unknown number flashed across the screen.

  
Niall tapped in Harry’s passcode as quick as she could while Liam held Harry back bodily as she lunged for her phone.

  
“Hey, it’s Lou, winky-face,” Niall read aloud. “Hmm, not very creative.” Harry lunged for her phone again, but Liam’s toned arms held her back. She whipped Liam with her hair. Niall typed in a response, her thumb hovering over the send button. Finally, Harry broke free of Liam, having licked her elbow.

  
She grabbed the phone and read ‘I wnt ta suck ur tits’.

  
“Nice, Niall, very nice.”

  
Niall giggled as if she was the cleverest girl in the room. Meanwhile, Liam was still rubbing her elbow on the duvet, but she paused to laugh with Niall and roll her eyes at Harry.

  
Harry carefully deleted the text before her clumsy fingers pressed the send button on accident. While she did want to ‘suck Louis’ tits’, she wasn’t about to send it to her after their first time really meeting. Forget that they had made out on a hotel bed, it just wasn’t okay.

  
“Congrats Niall, you’ve now been officially kicked out of this room. You too Liam. Now go, I want to sleep.” Harry drew out the word sleep as long as she could, voice filling the room and annoying the two other girls.

  
“Alright, alright, we’re going! Have fun with Lewis!” Niall hopped off the bed, dragging Liam with her. She bounced her way to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut again. The vibration hit Harry’s ears that second, and she flopped backwards onto her bed.

 

Sighing, she rolled over and held her phone in front of her face. She’d just text Louis for a couple minutes more before she goes to sleep.

  
As it turned out, Harry stayed up another two hours exchanging texts with Louis Tomlinson, too giddy to fall asleep. She giggled at her screen, laughed out loud, and sent funny pictures in return, often grabbing them off of tumblr to show to Louis. When she finally went to sleep, it was with a smile on her face.

  
***

  
Harry and Louis continued texting all through the week. On multiple occasions, Harry snuck her phone behind her laptop in class to continue their conversations. They talked about anything and everything; family, friends, shopping, school, politics, architecture, nail polish- but nothing of importance.

  
Then, one Friday, Harry’s dorm buzzer goes off.

  
“Delivery for Harry Styles.”

  
“Okay. I’ll be there in a second!”

  
Harry rushed downstairs, somewhat confused; her mom wasn’t usually one to send packages if it wasn’t a holiday, but she looked forward to them anyways.

  
Harry cut through the lobby and out the front door of the residence hall. A few feet back was a postman, holding a large box wrapped in heavy paper.

  
“Harry Styles?”

  
“Yes that’s me.”

  
“Sign this and you’ll be good to go,” he said, handing over a tablet for Harry to sign off on. Once she did, he handed her the box and winked at her saying, “you’re one lucky girl!”

  
“Thanks?” Harry smiled uneasily at him once he walked away. That was weird.

  
Once upstairs, Harry sat back on her bed and tore open the heavy brown wrapping paper. Underneath, was a plain cardboard box marked YsL. Harry’s heart rate quickened as she looked at the fancy logo, shining in her dorms fluorescent light. With shaking hands, she opened the box. Inside were a pair of small, lace up booties with a kitten heel in leopard print. Beneath the shoes was a certificate of authenticity and a handwritten not from none other than Louis Tomlinson.

  
“Dearest Harry,” it read, “I hope these shoes have found you well. I would have to sue someone if they didn’t! Once you’ve gotten them, put them on and meet me outside of your dorm. Alberto and I will be waiting for you. Louis Tomlinson, Xx”

  
Harry’s heart was racing once again, excited by the extravagant gift and it’s lovely giver. Irrationally, she looked outside the window, as if she was expecting Louis to be down on the lawn, watching her through the window. How ridiculous.

  
Harry shook the thought out of her head and turned to her closet, looking for something to match the unique printed boots. Oh, how she hoped they would fit!

  
She eventually settled on her favorite black skinnies and a light, sheer, short sleeved blouse. Harry knew that when you wear accent shoes, the rest of your outfit must be simple. If her older sister, Gemma, taught her nothing, she taught her that. Confident in her outfit, she sat on the bed and reverently unlaced the boots. She removed the inner tissue paper and cardboard shoe horn and slipped her left foot in. Harry was amazed at how well the leather inside molded to her foot, bringing her comfort and support that she had only ever experienced barefoot or in tennis shoes. It was obvious how quality the shoes were in the way they fit and laced up smoothly. In awe, Harry slipped on the right shoe, stood up, and paced the small room for a moment. She sat back down on the bed and began to put the box back together, recycling the extra wrapping and paper before shoving the box in her already cramped closet. As she slammed the door shut on the box, she could hear a few hanging flower crowns fall from their hooks onto the floor with soft thuds.

  
She texted Niall and Liam to let them know she was going out, and left the dorm room. Just as she stepped into the sun on the lawn, a familiar sleek black Cadillac pulled up. The door furthest from her opened and out came Louis, going around the back of the car to open the door for Harry.  
Louis looked Harry up and down, biting her lip when she saw how good she looked. The kitten heels pushed Harry’s calves up just a little bit, accenting her already long and shapely legs. As her eyes traveled upwards, she took in the skinny jeans and short tank that Harry wore beneath her blouse, allowing for just a touch of cleavage beneath her collarbones. Finally, Louis looked up at Harry’s face, and saw her blushing at the attention she was getting. Louis thought Harry looked beautiful, like an angel, a soft halo of curls framing her head in the most perfect, wild way. Between her hair and the leopard print, Harry was teetering on the edge of a wild look, one that made Louis want to drop to her knees in front of her. Pushing these thoughts aside, she beckoned Harry into the car. Harry hopped in gracelessly but cutely, almost tripping over the curb. Louis giggled to herself.

  
Inside the car, Louis leaned towards Harry for a kiss. Harry accepted it, wrapping her free arm around Louis’ waist to deepen it, loving how Louis started slow but persistently, licking into her mouth with a reverence Harry had never experienced before, not from any kiss, or make out, or hook up before. After a few moments, Louis pulled away.

  
“Guess what we’re doing today, Harry?”

  
“Kissing?” Harry pecked Louis on her lips.

  
Louis laughed, pushing Harry away, still holding her arms.  
“No, Harry, we’re going shopping!” Louis put on a valley girl accent for this, making Harry laugh out loud and clap her hand over her mouth.

  
However, her heart dropped. In her wallet, Harry had about $22 in cash, and a card that she preferred to save for emergencies, as it had a large interest rate. Her parents sent her money almost every month even though it put a strain on their budget at home. She did have a job, yes, but as it was still early in the school year, her paycheck was not large and the majority of it went towards buying her school books for this semester and paying her housing and dining installments. She wasn’t embarrassed, but she wasn’t looking forward to shopping with someone who could pay her tuition without even thinking twice. Why hadn’t Louis thought of this? The shoes Louis had bought her were worth as much as her dining fee!

  
As the car progressed further and further into the wealthy part of town, Harry felt even more anxious about it. next to her, Louis was humming and tapping away on her phone, oblivious to her internal conflict. Harry picked at her cuticles, stopped, then began digging through her purse, as if she would magically find a large wad of cash she had managed to miss earlier. She knew it was a fruitless search, but the motions calmed her anyways. She took a deep breath through her nose and turned to Louis, only to find Louis was already looking at her.

  
“What?” she asked.

  
“Nothing, just admiring your face.” Louis winked at her. “What are you looking for?”

  
“Uh...” Harry paused, “my phone?”

 

“Love, your phone’s on your lap.”

  
Harry looked down and laughed, almost hysterically. She really was reacting badly to the shopping thing.

  
Finally, the car stopped in front of a shiny storefront that displayed expensive leather purses all up its front. The store was Chanel, and while Harry was looking at it, Louis had come around to her side to open the door for her. Together, they entered the black and white shop, hands brushing up against each other as they walked.

  
Once inside, Harry was immediately drawn to the right side, where there were wallets and small clutches lined up against each other. She loved the intricate stitching and bright colors, the shiny metal clasps and the sturdy build. Unbeknownst to her, Louis was watching her stroke the wallets gently, pausing to unzip a cute red one in the middle. She checked the price tag, and her face fell. She never really had any hope of affording it, but she didn’t think it would be a whole thousand out of reach. She put it back and continued to pace the store.

  
Harry and Louis tried on a few purses, posing in front of the mirror, taking selfies, and generally acting too immature for the shopkeeper, who watched them with a careful eye, despite Louis’ celebrity status. The 29 year old was just as silly as Harry, grabbing her from behind, taking her phone from her, and sticking her tongue out just as much. When Louis stuck her tongue out between her fingers, Harry gently whacked her with the clutch in her hands. Wrong move.

 

“I’m going to ask you to make your purchases and leave,” the storekeeper intoned.

  
Louis sobered up immediately, standing at full height and looking her in the eye.

  
“Yes of course, we’ll be on our way. In a moment.”

  
With a glint in her eye, Louis sped around the store, grabbing merchandise seemingly at random, racking her arms with purse straps and clutches. Harry giggled, watching Louis disorganize the wallet display. The storekeeper was furious, until Louis walked back to where she was standing behind the counter, and dumped everything on the counter.

  
“I’d like to make my purchases now, if you will.” Louis’ face was victorious and smug, eyes shining with mirth and barely concealed laughter.

  
Harry’s jaw dropped to the floor. There were at least five bags on the counter, including two classic quilted flap bags, and the red wallet she was looking at earlier. Holy shit.  
Louis handed the attendant a black card from her own wallet, and watched as she swiped it. A signature later, all the purses were bagged in soft looking cloth holders, and the wallet was sheathed in a similar material.  
Harry was thoroughly impressed. Louis turned towards Harry and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. Harry waved a feeble thank you to the attendant, who was still glaring, but still in shock.

  
Louis passed Alberto, who was standing outside the shop’s door, and marched Harry towards a MAC store.

  
Like in Chanel, the two girls goofed around, trying on small samples, doing each others mascara, and swiping lipstick across their wrists. The helpers were much more patient in the MAC store, until Louis colored her lips red and planted a kiss on Harry, swapping the color onto her. When she pulled back, Harry was wide-eyed at the PDA, but Louis merely winked at her. Then, the shop attendant came up behind them, tapped Louis on the shoulder and politely asked that they take their kisses elsewhere. Louis walked towards the door in response, before doing a 180, nearly running Harry over, before she grabbed the lipstick in Heroin, Satin Red, Lustre, Cardinal, and a SS15 spring palette for good measure. Striding up to the counter, she placed the make up boxes on the marble and waited for the attendant to keep up. Once again, Harry stayed behind, watching the transaction from afar. The saleswoman immediately became much more friendly with the two of them as soon as Louis handed over some cash instead of a card. This time, before they crossed the threshold to the outside, Louis paused, looked around, held harry by the waist, and snogged her.

  
Louis tasted of expensive lipstick and gloss, something Harry noted as her tongue entered her mouth. Harry began to blush into the kiss, cheeks heating up as Louis held her tighter. Finally, the attendant cleared her throat delicately, and Harry gently pushed Louis away. her red lipstick was thoroughly ruined, but Louis thought that the debauched look was delicious on Harry.

  
“Have a good day!” the attendant chirped, and Louis pushed her way out of the heavy wooden door. Harry was glad that unlike Chanel, this entrance was not see through. She imagined that her and Louis would have drawn a crowd.

  
This pattern continued through the day; Louis would act disinterested in merchandise, Harry would ogle everything, Louis would harass the store, and then buy everything she liked. If Louis occasionally picked up a few things Harry liked, well, no one had to know. Yet.

  
Finally, it seemed that their shopping adventure was over. Louis had bags upon bags of clothing and makeup, some of which she had handed to Harry. In the end, Harry had only bought a few blouses at a certain boutique, but she still was holding some very expensive brands on her arms.

 

Alberto led them back to the Cadillac and immediately drove them away without asking where to.

  
Harry looked at Louis quizzically. Louis raised her eyebrow back as Harry waited for an explanation.

  
“Harry?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You know, I think kissing you is my new favorite thing.” Louis gently grabbed Harry’s hand and brushed her lips against it, feeling how soft it was, tracing Harry’s long fingers with her own. She twisted Harry’s rings and generally fiddled with her hand the whole car ride back.

  
“Lou, I love it when you kiss me.”

  
Unbeknownst to them, Alberto was fondly smiling and rolling his eyes, but the woman and the girl only had eyes for each other.

  
Alberto pulled the car up to a valet service near a fancy local hotel, where he then opened the door for the two, and popped the trunk to give them their bags. Hotel employees rushed to help them, and Harry gratefully unloaded on them.

  
The pair and their employees took the elevator to the 10th floor, the penultimate story.

  
Behind Louis’ back, Harry tipped the employee with the little cash she had floating around, and shut the door behind her. When she turned around, she saw Louis looking at her fondly.

  
“What,” she asked, “can’t I close any doors for myself anymore?”

  
Louis laughed, a soft tinkling filling the room.

  
“No love, I was just thinking.”

  
“Thinking of what?” Harry took a few steps toward her.

  
“How enamored I am of you.”

  
“Oh.” Harry didn’t know what to say. “You know, I feel the same? Is that crazy?”

  
“If it is, I don’t actually care.” Louis closed the distance between them with heavy lids and outstretched arms. She pulled Harry towards her and backed up towards the plush bed. She tugged on Harry’s curls gently, making Harry bend her head downwards to look at her. The air was electric between them, heavy with anticipation. Before Louis could move, Harry had made up her mind.

  
She leaned down, gripped Louis around her middle, and poured all that she could into a kiss. She let out her shock at the shopping, the fun she had, her gratitude for the shoes, and finally, her own feelings that had quickly developed for Louis William Tomlinson. In a whirlwind of emotion, Harry tried to convey her pleasant confusion and fondness towards Louis. She was confused because she rarely fell for anyone quickly; she usually preferred to get to know them first, but Louis, Lou felt special. They had just gotten on from the word go, and Harry genuinely enjoyed being in her company and talking to her almost 24/7. The kisses were just a fabulous bonus.

  
Harry assumed that Louis had fallen for her too, who else would take her around and talk to her so often when she herself was so busy. Besides, Harry could read people, and Louis was not one to take things slow. For once, Harry was grateful for this.

  
Louis was receiving the kiss spectacularly, pouring her own unbridled passion into it, licking into Harry’s mouth, once again trying to memorize the feel of it, because she never wanted to let her go. Pausing for breath, Louis released Harry’s waist and pulled on her arm, dragging her towards the bed as she scooted backwards onto it. Instead of being scandalized or even mildly surprised, Harry had almost expected this. She was glad.

  
Louis lay on her back, with her arms outstretched, reaching for Harry to come closer. Harry hovered over her before finally laying her body on Louis, careful not to jab her with a wayward elbow or knee. Louis threaded her fingers through Harry’s curls, tugging, causing Harry to gasp and moan into the kiss. Louis raised her eyebrows to herself and filed the information for later. In the meantime, she pressed her body as closely to Harry’s as she could, rolling her hips up against Harry’s, feeling their pants rub together. One of her arms reached around and gripped Harry’s small ass, feeling it firmly beneath her fingers. The other hand worked its way between the two, undoing Harry’s button and zipper in one nimble movement.

 

Harry pulled away from Louis and pushed herself off the bed, fully taking off her pants, leaving her in pink lace. Louis took the opportunity to take off her own pants, stripping on her back and chucking them somewhere off to the side, completely ignoring where they landed in favor of watching Harry crawl towards her again.

  
Louis scooted backwards, letting her head fall against the pillows while Harry scrambled to catch up with her. Harry lay next to Louis, turning on her side, looking into Louis’ deep blue eyes. They were slightly glazed over with the kissing, and her lips were darkened and puffy. Harry felt pride that she was the one that had done that to Louis, the one that had mussed up her hair and caused her to look so turned on.

  
While Harry’s eyes were roaming Louis’ face, Louis was licking her lips and looking down at Harry’s blouse, where a small sliver of cleavage was visible. She reached out and began to unbutton her shirt, revealing a nude bra beneath, barely keeping in Harry’s large breasts as they swelled with her heavy breathing. Louis pulled a cup to one side, showing even more lovely pale skin. Harry’s breath hitched when Louis thumbed over her areola and nipple, and Harry had to hold back a moan when Louis lowered her head and sucked her nipple into her mouth. Louis other hand was massaging her other breast, feeling it warm and pliable beneath her hand, a hand that was far to small to encompass it. Harry’s large hands were perfectly capable of cupping her chest, but Louis’ were small in comparison, so she compensated with her mouth. And, oh, how Harry moaned.

  
“Oh God, Louis, Lou, Louis, that’s good. Ohhhh.” Louis continued licking and nibbling at Harry, who keened with every change in pressure. Harry had always had sensitive nipples, something she took advantage of often, and Louis was playing with them perfectly, keeping her right on the edge of pain, but not biting so hard that it was overwhelming too quickly.

  
Now, it was Harry’s turn to thread her fingers in Louis short hair, guiding her head up for a kiss. Louis reached behind Harry, undoing her bra, before flipping her onto her back and straddling her.

  
In this position, Louis began kissing and nipping beneath Harry’s jaw, moving down towards her neck and chest, sucking a bruise onto her chest, between her boobs. Silently, she worshiped Harry’s soft form, kissing down her ribs and tummy, stopping to kiss just above her underwear, where there was a little protrusion that wasn’t quite toned. Louis loved it. Harry felt that she was on fire beneath Louis’ careful attentions, blushing and giggling as Louis kissed at her tummy and love handles. She had never before felt so perfect.

  
However, Harry’s giggles ended when Louis began playing with the edge of her lace underwear, tugging downwards at the lace, kissing just above her fingers. With her other hand, she began rubbing at Harry’s hole through the lace, feeling her damp and hot between her legs, quickly getting wetter. Louis continued to pull at her panties, uncovering Harry’s pubic bone and clit, displayed above two lovely pink lips that were shining with slick. A kiss to her clit had Harry groaning, covering her eyes with her arms. Then, without much more preamble, Louis dove in tongue first. Harry, hardly expecting this, gave a shout and clapped her hand over her mouth. Louis’ tongue circled her clit then lapped up and down in increasingly quick strokes, hooking beneath Harry’s lips and tasting the soft skin. Harry tasted of slick and musk, with a hint of something so purely Harry that Louis moaned into her, loving the way that she felt on her tongue. She lowered her mouth to Harry’s hole, noisily and enthusiastically lapping up her wetness, pushing her tongue further towards Harry’s hole.

  
Above her, Harry had turned into a whimpering mess, clutching at the duvet and moaning in her deep voice. Harry whined when Louis removed her tongue, only to yell when Louis replaced it with her index finger, curling past Harry’s entrance, slowly exploring her velvety walls, looking for the spot that would undo Harry fully. With her thumb and her mouth, she played with Harry’s clit, keeping up a rhythm that had Harry dripping all over Louis’ hand, at which point Louis added her middle finger. With just two fingers, she fucked in and out of Harry and had the girl bucking forward into her hand.

  
“Lou, God you’re-” Harry rasped deeply, before getting cut off by another moan.

  
“What, love?”

  
“You’re perfect.”

  
Louis crooked her fingers inside her.

  
“OH. Yeah, Louis, right there, that’s so good, please Lou, oh God,” Harry babbled.

  
Louis worked at her, picking up the pace, but keeping the angle, continuing to lick precise circles over her clit.  
Harry could feel her orgasm building up low in her stomach, traveling from the pit of her belly down to her hole, spasming around Louis’ hand, gasping for air.

  
“Yeah, love, come for me.” That was all it took to have Harry arch her back off the bed, dislodging Louis’ talented finger, and squirting all over the duvet and Louis’ jaw. Her cheeks were flaming red from her orgasm, but also because she was slightly embarrassed.

  
“Louis, I’m so sorry-” she began.

  
“Sorry for what? That’s the hottest thing ever, Harry, my God. Don’t ever be sorry, Jesus.” Louis scooted up the bed towards Harry, laying by her side once again. She leaned in for a kiss, and Harry could taste herself on Louis lips, on her tongue, and her face. She broke the kiss, still breathing hard.

  
Looking at Harry, red faced, curls askew, and with a wet mouth, Louis hole throbbed, reminding her of how she has yet to get off. Normally, she would let her partner have another orgasm or three, but dear Lord, Harry squirted on her, she should give the girl a break.

  
So, she pushed Harry on her back and straddled her thigh, and she started to rock back and forth. Her panties were completely soaked by now, so she left a small trail of dampness on Harry’s leg as she did so.

  
Harry quickly caught on to what Louis was doing, and so began to rock her her thigh in tandem with Louis, applying pressure to her clit and driving Louis wild. Louis was surprised Harry just let her use her like this, to get off, but Harry’s drooping eyelids and fucked out face told her that perhaps it was all Harry could do to stay awake.

  
In a room full of brand name shopping bags, sex smell, and a cute girl, the beautiful woman worked herself to an orgasm, collapsing on her partner, and quickly falling asleep next to her.

  
***

  
The next morning, Harry and Louis woke up sticky, somewhat gross, but tangled up in each other. Their legs were wrapped around each other, and their arms cradled their heads together. Louis woke up first, noting the dried stickiness between her thighs before she gently nudged Harry awake.

  
Harry mumbled an acknowledgment before trying to roll over, but Louis was already fully awake and trying to pull her gangly limbs out of bed.

  
When Harry got up, the two showered together, gently washing each others bodies with fancy soaps and shampoos, reveling in cleanliness and each others naked forms. Harry rubbed Louis’ clit until she came apart in Harry’s hand, cumming gently and slowly as her orgasm woke her up even more.

  
After they got dressed, they both hopped in Alberto’s car and drove Harry back to campus, exchanging kisses the entire time. Alberto pretended not to notice their wet hair and swollen lips.

  
***

  
Once again, Harry and Louis went a week without seeing each other but were texting each other the entire time.

  
Harry was relaxing on her bed between classes when suddenly, she was buzzed down to the lobby. She opened the common room door to the outside, and signed for a mailman holding a single small package. After she signed for the box, he motioned back to his truck, and from the back came three other delivery men, all holding multiple boxes wrapped in ribbon. She held the door open for them.

  
“What room is yours, Miss?” the mailman asked.

  
“310,” Harry replied, and directed them to the elevator. She led them to room 310, where she opened the door and consented to their entering. They placed all the boxes on the floor, wished her a good day, and left. But not before the head mailman told her once again that she was a very lucky girl. Harry’s heart beat with deja vu.

  
She placed the largest of the boxes on her bed, and sat cross legged across from it.

  
Finally, she gathered up the courage to rip it open.

  
There were a few bags that looked vaguely familiar inside the box. A peek into the bags confirmed Harry’s suspicions: these were the things that Louis had bought the last time they saw each other.

  
Rummaging through that same box, Harry noticed one bag much smaller than the others. By this point, she was both ecstatic and nervous as a result of the bags, clothing, and makeup she was receiving from Louis. The small bag had a heart and a small note written on it in sharpie. It read: I love you, Hazza.

  
Harry reached to open the small cloth bag, tracing her fingers over Louis’ handwriting.

  
Inside, was a red wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are well appreciated!  
> Love, tomlinshires.


End file.
